


Musical Cafe // Alex Trying To Get A Guy And Supermarket Kisses

by xShadowFox



Series: Welcome To Musical Cafe [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone is only 17, Fluff, Gay, Heathers References, Kissing, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Sadness, crossover fic, i am not sure why I wrote this exactly, ill add more later, lmao just read, love in a supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: Welcome To Musical Cafe, with our great employees!Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen, Michael Mell, Christine Canigula, Alexander Hamilton.WE ARE HIRING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM WRITING THIS!
> 
> RIP IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS
> 
> Also everyone is 17 so..

A boy walked into the cafe with his laptop in hand, went over to the corner of the room and sat.   
  
He started it up and bit his lip, focused. Due to his concentration, he failed to notice a pair of clear brown eyes staring at him from the counter.   
  
“Woah..” Alexander sighed, leaning on the counter while drying a plate, “His eyes are so.. green.. like..”   
  
“Trees!” Called Evan.   


“A virus.” Said Jared.

Are viruses even green?” Asked Zoe (“No they aren’t, it’s bs” replied Christine.)

  
“My 1998 Mountain Dew!” Exclaimed Michael.   
  


“Vomit.” Said Laf, jokingly.   
  


“All of the above..” Alex muttered dreamily (“Vomit, ha!” Laughed Laf).   
  


“That’s really gay.” Michael commented, while rinsing the dishes.

Everyone looked at him funnily. Michael, even in his uniform have gay pride patches all over him. He shrugged, smirking and everyone laughed, “I’m Bi. You’re the gay one, Mell.” Alex replied, also smirking.

 

“Hey!” George said, coming out from nowhere and poking his head out of his office, “Less talking more working.”

 

Alex jumped surprised and dropped the plate he was drying.

 

In slow motion, the plate slid across the counter and fell to the ground as everyone stared at it. About a inch before crashing, and possibly breaking, a hand caught it.

 

Alex looked up into tree-virus-mountain dew-vo.. green eyes. 

 

Alex straighten up immediately, feeling his blood rush to his face and his co-workers smirks on his back, “Uh.. T-Thanks!” He stammered out. There was a awkward silence in which neither of them knew what to say next.

 

Alex was never lost at words, and was always talking about this and that. So his sudden muteness made his friends realize how serious his crush really was.

 

He was even more beautiful up close in his opinion. His eyes really were a vibrant, clear green, and he had hundreds of freckles dotting his entire face. His curly hair was a soft chocolate brown colour, and tied into a careless looking ponytail on the back of his head. Alex’s heart leapt when he noticed the gay pride flag on his breast pocket of his jacket.

 

The boy coughed and Alex was snapped out of his trance, “Oh.. Um.. Thanks again.. if that actually fell, my boss would have my head.” He said, taking back the place and handing it to Jared, who mocked Alex’s amazing plate spin.

 

The boy smiled, showing off his bright, white teeth, “No problemo! Uh,” he started fidgeting with his fingers, “So.. can I place a order..?”

 

“A.. Oh! Yeah! Of course!” Alex said quickly, pulling out a order sheet, “So..”

 

“Just a dark coffee please.” He said pleasantly, making Alex stared at him incredulously.

 

“What? Just plain coffee?” 

 

“Oh! I forgot! Less sugar too.” 

 

“That’s literally just liquid caffeine in a cup.” 

 

“It’s quite sweet with the original amount of sugar anyways.” 

 

“Quite sweet?!” Alex screeched, quietly.

 

The boy laughed, “What can I say? I didn’t have much of a sweet tooth.”

 

Laf walked next to Alex to make a coffee and looked over the boy. Seeming satisfied, he said, “Alex here is made out of coffee and sugar. He puts like, seven cups full of sugar into his coffee. Literally.”

 

Alex blushed a rosy colour and smiled meekly, “What can I say.. I have a huge sweet tooth.” He quickly wrote down the order, and pulled out a cup.

 

He took out a marker and realized he didn’t know the boy’s name. Asking for their name for a cup. Perfect excuse.

 

“Sorry there, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

The boy smirked, making Alex’s heart flutter, “I didn’t throw it.”

 

Christine overheard this and squealed, running over, “Did you just make a Heathers reference?”

 

He nodded, and flushed. Christine smiled, and whispered into Alex’s ear, “I like this one.. approved.” Alex turned a bright, apple red and Christine laughed.

 

“S-So, uh.. name need still, I mean- I still need your name.” Smooth. Real smooth.

 

The boy chuckled, “John. John Laurens.”

 

“O-kay! That would be 2 dollars please.” 

 

John payed and proceeded to walk over to the pick up counter, “Thanks! Come again!” Alex said.

 

John stopped and turned to look at Alex with a smirk on his face, “You look really cute when you’re flustered.” He whispered, walking away. Even thought his voice sounded very nervous, Alex found it also kinda hot.

 

Alex’s blush (somehow) darkened, and turned around for someone else to take the counter.

 

However, Alex couldn’t stop himself from staring at John once in a while. He really meant it when he hoped he would come again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRYYYYYYY! *Gives everyone 100 Sorry Dollars*

John didn’t show up on Monday, or Tuesday. On Wednesday, Alex was beginning to freak out.

During lunch, Alex anxiously tapped his finger on the table, much to everyone’s annoyance.

Jared finally had enough with Alex’s finger music and sighed, “Okay. What is it Alex?” 

“I bet it’s about that John guy. Pretty cute, I must say. You have good taste.” Michael commented, making Alexander blush.

“He called me cute the other day, then he leaves, and never comes back!” Alex blurted out, in a panic.

“Vraiment? Je suggère de le tuer pour avoir fait sentir le pauvre Alex de cette.” Said Laf.

Alex glared at him, while everyone looked between Alex and Laf confused, “Non, parce que si vous le tuez, je ne pourrai pas sortir avec lui.”

“Oh, you like him.” Laf said, switching back to English so everyone can hear what he just said.

Alex started stuttering and stammering random words and sounds, while turning a beet red colour.

“Aw, don’t be shy Alex.” Jared teased, prodding his chest with his finger.

Zoe stood up, “Okay so this is cute and shit, but me and Alana are going out to the mall. As much as I would Love to stick around.” And then, she dragged a very unwilling to leave Alana out the door.

Jared leaned back on his seat, “So what’s the bets for when they’re gonna get together?” He asked casually, like he was asking for today’s weather.

Evan popped his head into the break room, “So.. uh.. your lunch b-break is over. My turn.”

Alex stood up, and stretched, “Yup. Okay Ev. Got it.” 

Alex, Jared, Laf, and Michael walked out of the room as Christine and Evan walked in, and Jared pecked Evan’s cheek on his way out.

They got to their work stations and began cleaning. Alex sank into the counter and sighed. Was John ever gonna come back?

Just then, the doors open and there stood John.

Alex perked up immediately and quickly pulled out his notepad, “Hello again, sir.” He said teasingly, emphasizing the last word.

John grinned, “I’ll like the same as last time.” He paused, “And put less sugar this time, not more.” 

Alex chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender, “You caught me.” 

He quickly made John’s coffee and handed it over, “Come again. Really.” Alex said.

John smiled, “If your here, sure.” He responded, making Alex go pink again.

The door opened again, and another familiar face walked in. But it wasn’t exactly a welcomed one.

Jeffershit.

“Hey Alex.” Jefferson said with fake tone, like they were old friends. He stood beside John.

Alex bit his tongue from making a snarky response, “Hi. The lines for ordering drinks and snacks are over there.”

Jefferson licked his lips, “Nah, I’m here to talk to this guy.” He said, gesturing at John.

Alex turned to John, “You know him? I thought you said you’re new here!” He asked in disbelief.

“What? He’s just-“

“Of course he does! He’s a old friend.” Jefferson lied, smirking.

Anger boiled inside Alex. Was John just using him to meet other people? Or was he spying on him? Alex thought he was too nice to be friends with Jefferson, but people had fooled him before.

Seeing the look on his face, Jefferson took out a piece of paper from his pocket, sensing Alex’s feelings towards the green-eyed boy, “Call me when you’re done with this charity case here.” He told John, handing him a paper with his phone number and sending him a flirtatious wink.

He walked out the door leaving a struck John, and upset Alex.

“Alex..” John started.

“Save it. Have a nice day.” Alex snapped, pushing the coffee towards him and walking into the break room, where he was going to have a nice mental breakdown.

***

Knock Knock Knock

“Come in!” Alex called. He was too occupied making pasta and getting rid of his feelings for John to answer the door.

Michael, Laf and Jared walked into his little apartment and sat on the sofa, “You okay Alex?” Michael asked.

He grunted in response and continue making pasta.

“Oh non,” Laf said, “What is it? Something about John?”

Alex didn’t say anything. 

“Oui. It is about this John.”

“What did he do? Because i will kill him if he hurt you.” Jared joked, but his face was serious.

Michael’s phone rang and he picked it up, “Hello?”

“Jeremy? Yeah, gimme like, 5 minutes k’?” He hung up.

Everyone (minus Alex, because he was being a depressed chef) was suddenly interested in Michael’s recent phone call.

“Hm? Jeremy? Who is he? Your boyfriend?” Jared asked, a hint of mockery in his voice.

Michael blushed, “Wha- he.. he’s straight..” he muttered, looking at the ground.

There was a very awkward silence, until Alex broke it, “I’m fine guys. Now, everyone out. I must get to the market to buy some groceries.” Alex quickly threw on his jacket and opened the door.

Everyone walked out quickly and went their designated ways except Laf, who paused in front of him, “Si jamais tu veux parler, je suis ici.” He whispered, now proceeding to walk out.

Alex gave a small nod and followed him out.

***

Okay.. Last of all.. Dark Coffee..

The coffee made Alexander think of John, but he shook that idea out of his head.

He walked over to the isle and reached over to take a bag of coffee, when another hand grabbed it at the exact same time.

Alex looked over to tell the person that he took it first, but froze instead.

It was John, looking equally as shocked.

Alex’s arm snapped back to his side and he turned around to walk out, until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Alex, please.”

“Let go of me.” He said calmly.

“Can we please talk? There’s nothing going on between me and Thomas!” He begged.

Alex sighed and looked up into his green eyes. Green eyes he couldn’t say no to.

“Fine. What is it.”

“Thomas is my boss and he has been hitting on me since I started working there. I don’t like him. At all. But I need money. I.. I like someone else.”

Alex bit his lip, “Really?” He was disappointed, but he’ll support John no matter what.

John nodded, “Really.”

Alex laughed awkwardly, “Does this crush of yours happen to be me?” He asked, half joking.

John paused, “Uh, yeah.”

Awkwardness hung in the air as the two boys stared at each other.

John had turned bright red at his bold comment and started fidgeting with his shirt, “Uh- i mean! I-I’m gonna go..” he muttered.

Alex grabbed John’s arm as he turned around, “Wait..”

John looked back at him, “I-I’m sorry! I mean- you probably like someone, and I’m just strange and kinda rambling- no I should shut up-“ He kept rambling on.

Alex listened to his babbling with amusement, “Shush. You’re spouting nonsense.”

John’s mouth snapped shut and he turned even redder(somehow), “I’m sorry..” he mumbled, “It must be quite annoying..” he looked at his shoes.

Alex smirked, “No. It’s very cute, actually.”

John looked back up at him with shock on his face, “Wha-“

Alex quickly took in the sudden silence, and kissed John full on the mouth.

Alex quickly pulled back at John’s lack of participation, “I’m sorry-“ Alex sputtered. It was his turn to act all shy.

John smiled and saved time by kissing him again. 

This time, it was mutual.

***

One week later…

“Alex? Is the new employee doing fine?” George asked from his office.

Alex smiled and looked over at John, who seemed to be having a animated conversation with Christine, “Yeah. He’s doing great.”

As soon as they had finished making out, Alex asked John to work at the Cafe and he happily agreed.

As soon as John was hired they had told their friends about their relationship, making everyone cheer(Even Jared, who groaned jokingly as he handing a smug Christine 20 dollars).

Alex had never been happier with his friends, Cafe, and most importantly, his boyfriend by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Vraiment? Je suggère de le tuer pour avoir fait sentir le pauvre Alex de cette- Really? I suggest killing him for making poor Alex feel like that
> 
> Non, parce que si vous le tuez, je ne pourrai pas sortir avec lui- No, because if you kill him, I will not be able to go out with him
> 
> Please tell me if any of this French is wrong, as it’s not my first language. I’ll try to correct it right away!


	3. BONUS

Michael scrubbed the stain of the plate, annoyed that it won’t come off. He sighed and handed the plate to Evan, who quickly put it away.

Michael rubbed his eyes, and yawned. This was a long day.

The new employee, John, walked into the back room, “Uh.. Michael.. There’s a boy outside who wants to talk to you.” He said awkwardly.

Michael smiled kindly and thanked him, walking out to the counter.

There stood Jeremy, with a happy(And cute) smile on his face, “Mikey!” He called, waving his hand over dramatically.

Michael smiled grew and he practically ran towards him. Jeremy pulled Michael in for a short hug and pulled back, “I’m staying in town. Forever!” He said giddily, jumping up and down.

Michael’s heart fluttered. This was good news since he would be able to see Jeremy and hang out with him everyday, but it would be way harder to keep his feelings bottled up. 

“That’s great! I’ll meet you at Rich’s place after my shift, Okay?”

Jeremy nodded energetically, “Cya there!” He said, bouncing out the door.

As soon as Jeremy was out the door, Michael let out a long breath he had somehow been holding.

Alex was watching him very intensely, “You like him, don’t you?” He concluded.

He nodded subtlety and sighed. There were so many ‘No Homo’ jokes that could get him out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus for the next story at Musical Cafe! Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming out in a hour or so. Maybe even 20 minutes. 
> 
> Omg the abuse of commas here I am so sorry


End file.
